A Father Quest
by Super Saiya-Jin lv.4 Goku
Summary: Well have you ever wonder where Ash's Father was and why he's no where to seen. Well here's the story of Ash's Father. Learn what he's been up to since Ash was born.
1. Leaving Everything Behind

A Father Quest

Chapter 1:

Leaving

Everything

Behind

It rain hard as I looked at the base I was to invade I flicked out my wallet taking a look at a picture of my family. My son born was just born and I couldn't even be there. My name is Vincent Ketchum. I'm 22 years old with messy black hair and red eyes. I quickly pulled up the hood on my black jacket as I prepare sneak into a Team Rocket base. I slowly walked to the front desk pulling out a fake id card. The guards at the gate looked at it letting me in. I slowly walked inside opening my jack showing my Team Rocket uniform as I walked down the busy hallways. The place was huge there'd be know way for me to fine her just looking from room to room. I then noticed two members walk into a restroom and followed walking onto one of the stalls. I stood there quietly as they began to talk hoping to get information.

"Hey did you see the new girl we caught," the first guy said

"Yeah she a real hottie," the second guy replied. "You'd never think a girl that hot could be a Pokemon Master. Its just are luck that she lost her memory though."

"Yeah I heard they were going to brain wash her into working for us," the first guy said.

"Well I'll just have to ask the boss to make her my partner," the second guy replied. "I'd love working with someone like her."

"Right like the boss let a screw up like you team up with her," the first guy said.

"Well I'm going to see her later," the second guy said. "You wouldn't happen to know what room they moved her to?"

"I think it was 102," the first replied. After a little while they left and Vincent went on the move locating the central map finding room 102. When he finally got there he noticed one guard standing post. He slowly walked up to him.

"I'm here to switch with you," Vincent said.

"It's about time you showed up," the guard said. "Next time doesn't be late." He then went off.

"This is way to easy," Vincent said grinning as he opened the door. When he opened the door he saw a girl around 18 years old sitting in the corner. She was 5'3 with long beautiful blue hair that went down to the bottom of her back with aqua green eyes and a perfect figure.

"Who are you?" the girl asked sounding frightened.

"I'm Vincent Ketchum" Vincent replied offering her his hand "I'm here to save you. I know it's hard to believe but if we don't leave now will never make it out. Please trust me."

"Okay," the girl replied as he took her hand and ran to the room where he was told her Poke balls were being hold. After he took them all the alarms seemed to go off and all of Team Rocket began to rush to the door.

"Time for plan B," Vincent said grabbing a poke ball.

"What plan B?" the girl asked.

"Pray we make it out," Vincent replied. "Golem break that wall down." Golem then appeared and rammed the wall breaking it. "Golem return." After Golem returned they walked to the edge and saw they were six stories up.

"I hope there's a plan C," the girl said.

"There isn't," Vincent replied grabbing her hand jumping as the first men appeared in the room.

"Well looks like the killed themselves," one member said walking to the edge. "There's no way they lived threw a jump like that."

"Good job Charizard," Vincent said as they landed in a forest.

"Please never save me again," the girl said breathing hard. "When we jumped I almost had a heart attack."

"To be honest I wasn't sure we even make it," Vincent said. "Were just lucky I have some much dumb luck."

"So what's the plan now," the girl asked looking at him.

"Well were going to the Pokemon League head quarters," Vincent said grinning. "That should be about a months walk from here."

"Well I'm not sure I'll live for a month with you," the girl said walking over to him and putting her hand on his face. "But thanks for saving me." She then leaned up and kissed him.

"Wow for someone who lost her memory you sure remember how to kiss," Vincent said grinning completely forgetting he was married as he kissed her back. After a few seconds she pulled her head back.

"Your not bad ether," the girl replied.


	2. A Burning City

A Father Quest

Chapter 2:

A Burning

City

Early the next morning Vincent woke up in the middle of the forest looking up at the sunny sky. He then felt some breathing on his chest and looked down seeing the girl he saved laying there happily asleep. He looked down at her unable to believe that he had really slept with her last night. He had only been married ten months and he was already sleeping around with girls. He soon convinced himself that he had just got caught up in the moment and that it was no big deal. He slowly shook her waking her up.

"Good morning," the girl said as she woke up. "I hope you slept well."

"Yeah I slept fine," Vincent replied. "We should get moving soon though. Team Rocket will soon be after us."

"Sure anything you say," the girl replied smiling getting up putting her shirt back on. "Oh and about yesterday well I normally don't just sleep around like that but I felt some kind of connection between us."

"Yeah sure it's fine," Vincent replied quickly throwing his pants on. "We can't just stand around here. There's a town up the road a little ways. We can get something to eat and talk there. I don't think Town Rocket would attack in an area with tons of witnesses."

"Sure," the girl replied confused. After a little bit the two were on there way to the town.

"Umm is something the matter you've been really quiet this morning," the girl asked looking at Vincent.

"Nothing wrong," Vincent replied. "If you want to talk about something tell me your name okay."

"Umm okay," the girl replied thinking. "I'm sorry I don't remember it. I lost all my memories so I have no clue who I am." She then looked up at the sky for a few minutes thinking.

"How about I call you Rain," Vincent said. "It was the name of a girl I met a long time ago during my journey. You know you look a lot like her."

"Sure I love it," the girl replied. "So did you like this girl?"

"Yeah a lot," Vincent replied. "I almost stopped my journey to be with her. But she was already engaged to a great trainer."

"I wonder if I had someone I cared about," Rain said. "Oh I forgot to even think if you had someone. Don't worry I won't tell them about last night I promise. I'm so dumb that's why you've been so quiet."

"Don't worry about it," Vincent replied looking at her only to see the girl he cared about years ago. One part of him wanted to tell her he was married but another half told him to forget about them and stay with this new girl and it was winning. "I don't have anyone so don't worry about it."

"That's good," Rain said looking at him. "I was really hoping you say that. Because I think I'd like you to be my special person." The town could now be seen in the distanced as they walked towards it. As they got closer they could see that the town was actually a city and a big one at that. It had many big building and people were busy walking up and down the streets of the city.

"Well let's find a place to eat," Vincent said as they entered the city around lunchtime.

"Sure I'm starving," Rain replied as then walked down the busy streets. They soon found a small restaurant. Vincent looked around looking for any sign of Team Rocket but didn't see any. They then soon order some food.

..................................

Off in the back of the restaurant a man sat wearing a black suit looking at the two taking out what looked like a pair of sunglasses putting them on. He then took a wired out of his pocket and connected it to his glasses. Then all sorts of notes and information appeared on one of the lenses. "Vincent Ketchum trainer class S . Yes I've found him."

....................................

Later that night Vincent and Rain checked into a hotel and were sitting up in there room. Rain sat by the window looking out it at the wonderful view of the city lights.

"Wow the view is so beautiful," Rain said as she looked over the city. She then screamed as she noticed flames shooting up all over the city. "Vincent the city on fire."

"What," Vincent said rushing to the window to see a Charizard flying by lighting everything on fire. "This is nuts. Who'd burn down a whole city?"


End file.
